xaivierperkinsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tmi S4 Episode 1
This episode starts off with Xaivier introducing himself and explaining all of the rules. Then he starts off by Introducing the contestants . The first four to arrive are Nick ,Nateya , Jacob and Adreonna.Then the next four are Ryan,Mykel,Anthony and Kelsey .Then J-Rome,Brittany , and Sunia , Nate,Gavin and Katherine and then the two newcomers Tom and Kiana are introduced After The introductions Xaivier then tells them of their new teams and lets them get aquainted with each other before the challenge In the first team (gold team) J-rome Brittany Sunia and Adreonna quickly get irritated by jacobs and gavins constant playing around which leads into an argument In the second team (blue team) Kelsey doesnt really mind that she is on an all boy team and she also finds interestin tom .Also Nate and Anthony arent seeing eye to eye and quickly get into an argument. In the third team (pink team) Ryan is not that effected by the fact that he is on an all girls team but ryan he is a little confused. The team get along very well and make good friends After the teams are done getting to know each other xaivier announces that their challenge is a race and the first team that successfully makes it back first wins During the challenge gold team finds an unknown cave which they get lost in after Jacob looses the map.J-Rome then gets upset by this and him and Jacob get into another argument .Meanwhile on the blue team Tom decides that he should lead the team but then gets into an argument with Nick because Nick also wants to be captain but by their constant yelling gets them lost in the forest . Meanwhile on a different path Ryan finds a shortcut but it turns out the path just takes them in a circle but while wondering they run into J-Rome and Brittany who walked off from there group . Still lost in the forest the blue team finds Adreonna and Sunia who got lost from their team and they try to help . After getting out of the rugged dirt path the pink team(along with J-Rome and Brittany )soon fall into a trap set up by Gavin and Jacob (who found their way ahead somehow). But they leave brittany and J-rome up there because they were annoying.Blue team(plus Adreonna and Sunia) find the tied up teams and releases them and after realizing that Jacob and Gavin ran off Adreonna and Sunia were ferious so while discussing what they should pink team splits away from them and heads off blue team does the same.but the paths the teams chose actually took them back instead of in front.Mean while Jacob and Gavin suddenly find them selves stuck in mud which turns out to be quick sand .The rest of the team find a way to the finish line by using a trail in the forest. after finding a lake pink team manages to find a raft which leads them all the way to the finish line area(not the finish line itself ) .blue team finds another raft and takes the same route.After reaching the finish line the gold team thought they were victorious until they were told the whole team had to be at the finish line(they were very upset).Then Pink team washes up to shore(the whole team) and they when the challenge along with blue team who comes just after them. Well hours later Jacob and Gavin find their way to the finish line just to find out they lost.At the voting seremony the team had to vote for who they thought should leave J-Rome - he voted for jacob because jacob had told gavin to leave them stuck in the tree which if the let them down they all could have won the challange Brittany -she voted for jacob because j-rome convinced her that he isnt there for his team Gavin - he voted for brittany because he thought she really didnt do much and he thought she was annoying Sunia - she voted for jacob because he was arguing and picking on her and she didnt feel he should have been their Adreonna- she voted for gavin because he was getting very annoying Jacob - he voted for j-rome because he thought that the he was getting annoying and he really didnt like him In the end jacob was sent home for his behavior now there are only 15 contestants remaining. Confessional Adreonna - "i cant believe i was put on this team i dont really like any of these people" J-Rome - "If this peice of trash i mean jacob doesnt shut up he's gonna get knocked out" Nate - "My team is Kinda cool but Anthony should'nt been on it Nick - "How dumb do you think i am" Kelsey -" Anthony and Nate need to shut up they are getting on my nerves" Katherine - "Im glad i got put on this team because i think we gonna win"